Let's Exercise with Barney (home video)
'''Let's Exercise with Barney (home video) '''is a Custom Barney & Friends Episode Video that was released on July 13, 2004. Even though this video was released first, it has two halves which are split into two Season 6 episodes. Those episodes are "Excellent Exercise" and "Rack, Shack and Benny". Plot Sean Abel play baton twirling with a basketball in gym. Cast * Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever, Costume: David Joyner) (from Season 3) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) * Sean Abel (Kevin Collins/Charlie Autism Johnson) * Jeff (Austin Ball) * Danny (Jeffrey Hood) * Jill (Lana Whittington) * Kristen (Sara Hickman) * Stephen (Chase Gallatin) * Robert (Angel Velasco) * Keesha (Mera Baker) * Kevin (Brandt Love) * Cindy (Mallory Lineberger) * Tony (Trent Gentry) * Rachel (Vanessa Lauren) * George (Devante Warren) Songs # Barney Theme Song (Season 6 Version) # Why? # Move Your Body # If You're Happy and You Know It # The Exercise Song # Snackin' On Healthy Food # I Can Laugh # The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance # Look At Me I'm Dancing! # When You Have A Ball # Exercising, Won't You Come and Join Me? # I Just Can't Wait # Good Morning, George # Think of Me # The Bunny Song # The Clapping Song # The Rescue Song # This Place is so Creepy # The Friendship Song # Stand Up # Happy Dancin' # I Love You Let's Exercise with Barney (home video) Previews Part 1 * Opening * Dark Blue FBI Warning * Dark Blue Interpol Warning * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) * Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) * Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995 Version) * Barney & Friends Season 6 Intro * Let's Exercise with Barney titled card * Closing * Barney Says Segment (Is Everybody Happy?) * End Credits * Barney in Outer Space Preview * Shelley Duvall's Mother Goose Rock 'N' Rhyme Preview * Groundling Marsh Preview * Wishbone's Dog Days of the West Preview * Camp WannaRunnaround Preview * Kids for Character Trailer (V3) * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Let's Exercise with Barney (home video) Previews Part 2 * Opening * Lyrick Studios FBI Warning * Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) * The Wiggles - Romp Bomp a Stomp Music Video * Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo * Barney Buddies Club Promo * Come on Over to Barney's House Preview * Please Stay Tuned Bumper (from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm) * Barney & Friends Season 6 Intro * Let's Exercise with Barney titled card * Closing * Barney Says Segment (Is Everybody Happy?) * End Credits * Barney Super Singing Circus Preview * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Preview * More Barney Songs Preview * Barney Classic Collection Box Set Preview * Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Category:Barney Home Videos